companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bergetiger Repair and Recovery Vehicle
"Bergetiger here, send orders." "We're in it now boys!" 350px|right|Bergetiger Bergetiger is an Axis heavy vehicle unit used by the Panzer Elite featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. *Bergetiger can also recover ally Axis vehicle, but the vehicle remain controlled by thier original user. Game Info On May 25th, 1944 a converted Tiger was found abandoned with its engine damaged near Anzio in Italy. The converted Tiger had its gun removed and instead mounted a 10-ton lifting crane on top of the turret and equipped with other auxiliary equipment. Its true purpose remains unknown. Many think that instead of being an armoured recovering vehicle, it was used for mine/obstacle clearing or heavy lifting. Some think that it is a reused special purpose vehicle, due to the Tiger's gun being damaged but the superstructure remain functional. It was given the name Bergetiger. THQ Relic which develop this game decided that the Bergetiger will become an armoured recovering vehicle. 300px|left|Bergetiger is approaching a Vampire halftrack. The first thing of the Bergetiger is that it is a Tiger without its ferocious 88mm gun. Instead, the turret was replaced with a large lifting crane, with two crew on top of the turret controlling it. The Bergetiger is lightly armed, armed with a single MG42 designed to repelled infantry and light vehicles. Thus making the Bergetiger pretty useless in combat. Despite being poorly armed, the Bergetiger retained the Tiger's thick armour. The Bergetiger is tough, able to take large amount of punishment while performing armour repair and recovery. Most Axis Commander may overlook it, but the Bergetiger can be highly useful in combat. Because of its durability, it can sometimes perform armour recovery without support. It can recover all Axis vehicles, from the nimble SdKfz.221 Scout Car to the massive Tiger. Note that although it can recover ally vehicles, it can't controlled it. Instead it remains controlled by its original owner. Its repair rate is also very fast, enable to repair vehicles more efficiently that combat engineer. Its armour repair and recovery also take less resources, saving cost and time. An unbalanced patch results in the Bergetiger being able to recover vehicles without being limited by population cap. It also has a unbalanced patch that allow it to recover heavy Panzers such as Tiger while called another Tiger, causing two or more of these heavy Panzers on the battlefield instead of one. 350px|right|A side view of a Bergetiger. Axis Commander who called in superheavy tank such as Tiger, King Tiger, Panther and Jagdpanther. Having a Bergetiger is perticularly useful, as it can recover these destroyed vehicles. Enable them to return to fighting condition. In fact, most Panzer Elite army should have at least one Bergetiger to recover these highly important panzers. Giving a decisive victory for the Axis. Weakness Bergetiger cost is similar to a Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank and take up a lot of population cap. Building more than one of these vehicles is considered wasteful. Being lightly armed, tanks such as M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank and Sherman Firefly can be very dangerous to its weak defenses. The recovery process takes time depends on the vehicle type, the heavier the vehicle, the longer time it takes to recover it. Tanks such as King Tiger and Tiger can take a long time before it can be fully recover. This makes the Bergetiger a sitting target for anti-tank fire; like Pioneer Squad it can't fight back and takes more damage during recovery or repairing mode. Allies Commander particularly dislike it for its powerful ability and won't hesitate to to destroy it if found. Thus, supporting it is pretty important. Protect it with Panzers and infantry to allow it to recover vehicles back to full fighting force. If the Panzers are destroyed, as long as there is a Bergetiger they can be recovered. For Allies Commander, if a Bergetiger is spotted it is best to destroy it or crush any Axis wreckage on the battlefield to prevent the Bergetiger from recovering it. 350px|left| Bergetiger is repairing a damage Vampire halftrack. 350px|right|The Bergetiger is recovering a Vampire halftrack 350px|right|The Vampire halftrack was fully recovered by the Bergetiger. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles